The Elf and The Human
by SummerSunset821
Summary: Amy is a level 14 thief fighting for the humans in their game, the Stick of Truth. However when she is captured by the elves, she is torn between her loyalties as the battle grows more and more intense. Who will she be loyal to? What friendships will fall? Which will grow stronger? Will even a romance blossom? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Kupa Keep**

"Hey Amy get your ass over here right now!" yelled The Grand Wizard. Amy rolled her eyes as she tucked her brown hair behind her ears. She was a skilled level 14 thief for the humans. She was a bit short for her age, had long dark brown hair that went past her waist and was often pulled up in a ponytail, and big brown eyes. She was a mix of a tomboy and a girly girl but she was slightly more of a tomboy. Her costume composed of a blue cape, sweater, black belt, black skirt that reached her knee and leggings, and other armor that a thief would have. She was a sweet girl but she wasn't afraid to throw the first punch if it was necessary, and she was NOT in the mood for one of Cartmans rants. Earlier Cartman had yelled at her during training, calling her ' A fugly weak bitch' Amy wasn't the most confident of girls but she never let Cartman's insults go to her head. She just fought her hardest. But...sometimes...it reminded her of some things she wished she could permenately erase from her mind.  
Her mom...The anger...

"Uggghhh ok focus Amy, focus" she grumbled. When she met the other humans in front of Cartmans tent she sat next to her friends Kenny, Butters, Lily, and her new friend Douchebag. She was actually the first to actually connect with him. She always had trouble talking to people, for her it was the matter of trust. For her it was either she was kind to you but at the same time she had her barricade up. It was only with these four that she felt secure around. Especially Kenny, sure he was pervy, but at the same time he listen and in some ways understood her situation he was like her big brother. Butters, although very naive was the sweetest and taught her to keep a smile on her face despite her storms. Lily was kind of like a little sister, being a year younger and having a bit of Butter's nature. Then there was Douchebag, they only met a few weeks ago and even then, she could tell he was sincere.

Even though Douchebag never talked they would communicate through nods or shakes. Wizard Fatass stood up on a box eyeing his army of humans who looked really beat and tired after the last battle with the elves. They were really injured 'They must be real strong fighters,' Amy considered, but she didn't know, after a mistake at a raid a few weeks back, Cartman had her remain here, 'You'll fuck thing up for us,' he said. So she learned some healing aspects, but she was dying to get back out there. They were running really low of health supplies and other snacks which probably wouldn't have happen if Fatass stopped eating all the damn supplies!

"Hey Ken..." Amy whispered "What's happening?" 

"I don't know" Kenny murmured back.

"Hey shut up faggot I'm talking here "Cartman yelled. Amy flipped him off but he wasn't paying attention.

"Fellow warriors! As we speak the elf kingdom is getting stronger and we will need assistance...Douchebag! You have a way when it comes to making friends I appoint you in recruiting...The Goth kids." Around this time people were very doubtful they really didn't think the Goth would support them as they were 'conformists' in their eyes. But it wasn't over yet. "And Amy you will assist him try not to fuck up this time!" he concluded.

"I'll try not to Fatass." Amy replied with a smirk gaining a few laughs and smiles from the other humans as she took the scroll they were intended to give to them.

"Hey don't call me fat you stupid bitch," He yelled.

"Whatever." she replied gathering up weapons she and Douchebag set out to recruit the Goth kids and hopefully...they'll agree to help.

"We aren't helping you conformist bastards." She stood corrected. They looked at them with a gloomy, blank stare as the smoked their cigarettes. Henrietta, who was writing something, probably poetry, looked at them with a distasteful look, especially Amy. "You conformist, I bet you just love it huh? Being Miss. Preppy! You are nothing but a sheep. There is nothing worth here in this dark world." Amy glared at her.

"Well...just shows you don't give two shits, you just judge me based on who I talk to eh?"

"Please I see you hanging round the other conformists, desperately trying to get in their circle…don't need more proof than that." Amy was dying to punch her, but Douchebag held her arm, having known this was coming. Amy rolled her eyes. Sure she wanted to belong, but at the same time Henrietta did had a point, even if you tried to fit in with the crowd, you would still get caught in a lot of drama with the two-faced skanks at her school. But at the same there were some people, like Kenny, Lily…people she knew would never leave her "And that is why we are not…"

"We'll join." Said Michael as he blew a puff of smoke in Amy's face. She wanted to snap for it but for whatever reason, they seemed to wanna help. "But we want you to do a few things for us..."

"Ok so they want us to prove that we are NOT conformists…and when they make us dance YOU'LL do it I can't dance at all." Well now it was time to go shopping. Amy remembered a store that held the perfect outfit. It's not really going to be my style, she thought but hey if it helps us with the mission I'm with it. Then they would head by Tweek Bros. Coffee house for a round of coffees for the jobs. Another job was also to find cigarettes. They tried to find a storeowner that didn't care but no such luck. Now how will they be able to...?

"Hey you!" suddenly two elves appeared before Amy and Douchebag. "Our king wishes to see you now you can come peacefully or you can make this hard. If you ask me it's pointless to fight so just come quietly and no one gets hurt." Amy looked at Douchebag with a smirk as if to say "No way...we can totally take them." She pulled out the Axe of Stopping. While, Douchebag pulled out his sword. The elves rolled their eyes bored and as they got into a battle position they uttered one last warning "Don't say we didn't warn you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Captured!

With one strike the battle began Douchebag used his bat launching a few baseballs in the head. That seemed to do some damage to the elf but not enough. Using her best ability Backstab, Amy attacked the elf. After a few minutes it seemed to be a draw, both parties seemed tired and bored. They had their injuries, but were not willing to surrender. Especially Amy and Douchebag ...'This move and one more should seal the deal' she hoped. However she forgot that after her failure with a mission, she hadn't been let back into the battlefield, courteously of Cartman, who believed she would 'fuck everything up.' Because of that she wasn't as strong and had a very low PP. Although Douchebag could give some blows, the other elf brought the pain on her. As they fought it was clear they were also efficient in having healing supplies. They drank special sodas and had chips and other snacks to help them rejuvenate their health. 'Dammit Cartman!' Amy thought 'If only Wizard Fatass didn't eat everything he sees!' But now what were they gonna do?

_**A few minutes later…**_

"We got them!" Well...shit. Sophia had a bruised forehead but she was pretty much ok. But she knew they had to finish their mission and besides they would probably be kept prisoner in the Eleven Kingdom. Douchebag was their best fighter. While the elves were celebrating and pulling out ropes out of their backpacks to bound them with, she pulled on final attempt, being a thief meant you were fast. Knocking the elves off their feet, they tumbled to the ground in a daze. Douche bag's eyes widen in her last attempt, Amy turn to her stunned friend and she yelled at Douchebag "Get outta here! Run! Don't worry about me; I'll be fine go, go, go!" At first Douchebag looked reluctant. But he soon understood that Amy knew what she was doing. He nodded solemnly despite the glance of concern he had for his friend. Immediately he was gone, using the probe from the alien spaceship, he teleported to the roofs of the shops. Amy watched as he ran to finish the missions for the Goth kids.

'At least something got done.' She thought. Now the short tempered elves now extremely pissed off at her for attacking bounded her and dragged her away with her kicking and yelling at them.

Douchebag watched them from the roof of Tweek Bros. Coffee Shop. He was worried. He saw Amy as a sister and he also knew, Amy was strong, but she wasn't in shape as a thief due to her being isolated at Kupa Keep for the past three weeks. 'Thanks for nothing, Fatass.' He thought. Quickly he hurried back to the Goths, hoping his friend's efforts weren't in vain.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Eventually she was taken to the kingdom immediately elves began to watch her some of the boys began to whisper "She's pretty cute." although she was flattered she was still trying to figure out a way to escape outta this place. She was taken in front of a throne. On it sat Kyle Broflovski king of the elves. They didn't really talk much, but Amy did know he was a nice guy, and pretty smart. The elves explained the situation and said that even though they lost Douchebag that they could train her to support them. Although Sophia hated Cartman so much she would never go back on her friends. For a while nobody said anything the whole kingdom was dead silent. Kyle's emerald eyes focused on Sophia struggling still from the elves. To some they probably thought he was deciding her fate. But in his mind all he could think was " How could such a cute girl be fighting for Fatass?!" Two seconds later he spoke "Do you really think you are fighting for the right side? Cartmans constantly cheats by hiding the stick just so we are attacked and he baby gains sympathy and..." Sophia took this into account."Well he is a manipulative bitch but he's an elf why should I believe anyway."

Kyle decided to detain her here they weren't gonna send her back God knows whether or not she'll start blabbering bout the kingdoms structure. That was too risky. Plus if he managed to convince her then the kingdom could gain a new thief.

After the crowds dispersed, Stan Marsh, Kyle's best friend, walked up to him with a bewildered look on his face. 

"Dude what were you thinking!?" he cried 

"I'm thinking we could get a new member to join our fight." Kyle replied. 

"Hey it's your call but remember if something goes wrong..." 

"Hey! Don't worry about me right now we gotta get ready to battle Wizard Fatass."

Amy was in the small jail….well tool shed. But it wasn't that bad. At least they weren't throwing rotten apples or anything at her. Then she noticed a small girl. She was very frail and wore a dress that went right to her knees, she had black leggings too. It was a lovely shade of red and she wore a flower in her hair. She held it in a ponytail, and approached Amy timidly. She in a way reminded her of Lily. Lily was optimistic, innocent, a total girly girl; she was so surprised that there was at least one popular girl that wasn't shallow. This girl had a bit of a girly nature but seemed to be more elegant…she seemed unsure, insecure.

"H-hi…I'm Emma." Amy looked at the girl. She wore a fake par of elf ears with gold earrings. She smiled at the girl.

"Hey, I'm Amy how's it going?"

"Um…I-I'm g-good."

"It's okay, I won't bite." Said Amy gently. She saw this girl as herself.

She tried coaxing the girl to talk to her. But she seemed afraid. She didn't understand it at all, but their awkward; small talk was interrupted when someone entered, Stan.

"Hey Emma, come on time for training." Stan said. She was blushing like mad, but the boy was on his IPhone 5, he was posting something to his girlfriend, Wendy Testaburger's page. Amy rolled her eyes. 'The bitch's boy toy.' She thought. She didn't have anything against Stan, she barely knew him, as she did with Kyle, but she thought it was stupid o how he kept going back to he when she dumped him to go with other guys. She looked at Emma, who saw that and who's face fell. She looked very glum. She walked out with him. The Elves seemed ok….but she felt that they wee never gonna trust her anyway, plus she barely knew anyone here. She checked her Terrance and Phillip watch. 5:05 when it was night she was gonna break outta here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Escape

Night fell. 'Just great now Daddy Dearest is going to give me another friendly welcome home' she murmured. She looked around the tool shed. Hoping, praying to find something that could help her escape this….jail. She noticed in the tool shed that there were some shovels covered by a tarp.

"To whichever idiot that left them here, thank you."Thank goodness for being a thief it took her a few minutes to escape as she banged against the door with a huge shovel. She banged it against the lock with a fury, so the door was opened…dented, but opened. As Amy noticed this she realized she should also leave an emergency exit in case anyone got suspicious. There was a small hole in the jail in the right corner that apparently hadn't been fixed yet, giving a huge advantage. Amy dug the hole and used a bush in the garden where the kingdom was held so for at least a while no one would know about her two little escape routes. But arriving home wasn't gonna be that easy. As soon as she entered her home she was greeted with a punch in the face and a kick to her side.

"Where the fuck were you piece of shit?!" Holding a can of beer in one hand he swore and kicked her. "I wish you were dead why did Danielle had to die why!?Why?!WHY?!" he yelled. Grabbing her by the hair he threw her toward the stairs "GET OUTTA MY SIGHT YOU UGLY PIECE OF SHIT!" He screamed and stormed back to the living room to watch the game. Sophia felt tears forming. She felt like bawling after all those years of taking it and taking it. But she just hurried as fast as she could up the stairs and threw herself on her bed. A picture of her mother was buried under the pillow. A pretty woman she was. She looked like Amy but she had lighter hair and pale blue eyes.

Lying down on her bad (she felt lucky enough to even have a bed) she drifted off for as long as she could remember she always had seemed to be in a fight. But she could never tell anyone and she had to admit at least ever since she joined the game it gave her the ability to hide the abuse.

Since everyone got injured in battle no one would get curious. Or at least she hoped they wouldn't. She pulled out her pocket mirror and gazed at it her father left a bruise on her left cheek it was becoming purplish and swollen. Swallowing her tears she began to start yelling at herself. She wished she wasn't so ugly she wished...Her father could love her. She had her friends but as much as she loved them she still yearned for a fathers love. Checking her phone she noticed it would be five hours till dawn. I'll pay Fatass a visit she decided. Quickly she climbed out of her window, as she ran, she noticed her dad was having a hangover and was passed out.

She snuck up a tree and knocked on Cartman window. Grumbling and cussing, he went and opened it. "What the hell are you doing here Amy I thought you were captured?"

"Nice to see you too Fatass."

"Ay I ain't fat! I'm big boned!" Rolling her eyes, Amy explained everything when Cartman asked about her bruised cheek; Amy quickly said she got it when fighting the elves. Then there was a twinkle of something in Cartmans eyes it was a mix of scheming and well...something else but whatever it was it wasn't good.  
"Say Amy, I'll tell you what since you are supposedly kidnapped by the elves I want you to do this. Befriend them you ain't like Douchebag but hey it's worth a try. Hopefully you don't screw this up as you always do. Once those shitheads think you are for them. We attack if you do this I'll move you up a rank and we'll accept you fully." A really good and effective plan but at the same time very crude and she'd have to be devious, but at the same time, she was very doubtful as unlike other girls at school, she wasn't a two faced bitch. Amy was about to leave the sun was rising and she had to head back fast or the elves would get suspicious but...part of her wasn't so sure about this.

But Cartman could sense this too because what he said horrified Amy " If you don't I will make sure your daddy gets it." Amy's mouth dropped open while Cartman gave her a smug smile. She was terrified she didn't want to hurt them like that but...if she didn't her father would be thrown away. She still cared in her heart for her dad and besides if he was locked away she would be forced outta South Park and be forced to live in an orphanage. She was also worried. What if her father went after her?!She knew he would automatically blame her for this. She wished he loved her that was all she wanted, the rest of the relatives didn't accept her either and those people for some reason hated her to. For two full minutes Amy felt torn apart, like the world landed on her shoulders and broke her back. Sophia made it back to the prison just in time. One hour late and she would be found out. But….what was she gonna do now? Do as Cartman says and probably be what she hated to be? Or risk getting her dad arrested and have a bounty on her head as her father would obviously go after her and….maybe even kill her. Amy groaned in defeat. She knew after the Scott Tennerman incident, he wasn't bluffing. For now, she'll see. She has to find a way out…and still be loyal to the humans. But she put this to rest as she lay on the bench in the shed, hoping to put this off for at least an hour.

* * *

Enjoy a fast update before the end of the month :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Amy of the Elf Kingdom

After an hour of resting she woke up to a sound, there was that small, quiet girl she saw yesterday. Emma, was her name right? She looked down and saw there was junk food left in her cell. There were cheesy poofs, some candy, chips, and some water. Hey, at least they were ok to their prisoners. Greedily she gobbled down her food; Emma was still in the room.

"Um- I hope you like those chips…I didn't know which one you'd like the best." Amy smiled at the girl.

"They are good. How are you?"

"Um I-I'm good Amy. Did you sleep well?"

"Yup full view of the stars. Better than watching Fatass run his mouth Am I right?" Emma smiled and chuckled lightly. Amy thought Emma seemed nice, maybe even nicer when she comes out of her shell. She decided she would talk to her as much as she could and maybe- No wait…what was she thinking?

Amy pondered on this dilemma of Cartman's blackmail. She knew he wasn't afraid to act. But at the same time she refused to be a fake girl and pretend to be friends. Game or not, she never rolled like that. 'Uggghhh! Dammit Cartman!' She thought bitterly.

Five minutes later an elf entered and took here outta her cell "The king wishes to see you."  
When she was brought before the throne she realized that most to all the elves stared at her with either a dirty look or a blank stare. Emma was with a bow and arrow and launching them at targets, however she didn't hold a firm posture and occasionally let go. Many of the elves scolded her. She looked very ostracized.

Kyle looked to the guard that bounded Amy and told him he needed to talk her. As they departed to a little wood nearby the base, Jimmy stopped Kyle and handed him rope "J-J-Just in C-C-case" he explained. Rolling her eyes they continued. What did he want? 

As Kyle and Amy walked into the wood there was nothing but pure silence. Amy's mind was a blur; she was more focused trying to deal with her dad. Then that's when Kyle spoke. 

"Hey...Amy...What happened to your face?"Crap. Quickly using her hair to guard the bruise she looked at Kyle. 

"Just Fatass. He's a racist son of a bitch." Kyle chuckled a bit but then his face became serious. 

"That's a lie. You were injured but it was only minor. Plus you weren't bruised on this side of your face." Amy's eyes grew as big as plates. When did he notice-? But immediately she shot back. 

"Why do you care I am a fucking human you know you're an elf you're not suppose to care!" 

"Because I think you are better than that I've heard about you I think you will make a great addition to the elf kingdom." Befriend them...Make them think you are their friend...Cartmans words bounced around in her mind. Amy decided something in her mind, to help herself and her human kingdom.

'I won't stick around for long…just get info and get out of here before you get to close with anyone…that'll make Fatass shut up. I don't care how he treats me when I head back to the humans…I can handle his bull shit…but what he is doing...Unacceptable…' She looked him in the eye. "Well...hey I'm sick of Fatass anyway." 

"So you'll join us?!" Amy nodded. Kyle gave her a smile and the two returned to the Elf kingdom to accept her as part of their kingdom.

That night, in front of all the elves, Kyle declared they had gained a new member. Amy did her best to place a gleeful smile and remain calm, though she felt both concerned and guilty. Many elves were skeptical but decided to give her a chance. Jimmy played a tune with all the elves and everyone broke out into dance. There was plenty of food and it just seemed like a warm inviting feeling. As much as Amy tried to fight it, even she couldn't resist dancing like mad even though she wasn't much of a dancer, she didn't care, she was enjoying herself.

She then noticed Emma in the trees. She wasn't much into the party and seemed to be stargazing. Amy climbed the tree to join the little elf. She gave her a smile and noticed her attention was turned to someone…Stan Marsh.

"You like him?"

"I-I don't k-know what you are t-talking about." She stammered, but Amy didn't have to dig for answers. Her face had gone code red.

"I think he may like you." Amy then regretted saying that because Emma began to cry.

"Oh-oh…I'm sorry I didn't think….I….what's wrong girl?"

"He hates me…"

"Why?"

"Because…I'm not like her…"

"Who the mega bitch...er Wendy?" Amy said scratching her head. Emma smiled a bit. At least that cheered her up…kinda. But still…Why would you want to be like her? I mean we are not fake, I'm not the one who would get boob implants and I'm not afraid to be me. Sure I dress up a bit now and then, but at heart, I'm mostly a tomboy. I love video games, especially Guitar Hero and Call of Duty and I would rather play spots than shopping most of the time. Even when I'm shopping I don't go to Stupid Spoiled Whore and buy me minis. I like my jeans and hoodies. I buy a skirt if I want to that doesn't make me look like a whore. You shouldn't change yourself either. I mean- look at you, you are a smart girl, pretty. But you don't overdo it and you aren't afraid to try fighting."

"You-you mean it? People say I'm a hideous nerd….It…really…huts me..." Amy hugged her. She thought it wasn't fair. People like Wendy and Bebe claimed knowledge was important when these hoes' were the ones getting together with Clyde for shoes or hating because someone was prettier. Emma seemed like the smart, yet shy one. But she was pretty and seemed like a sweetheart.

"Yeah...I don't get why you don't go for it."

"Well….forget it for now let's have some fun." Beamed Emma. Amy, deciding to concur, climb down from the tree with her. As they danced and ate their fill, Emma told her she's like her to meet a friend of hers. She was sure they'd get along great. Her name was Rebecca. But people called her 'Becca for short sometimes. A girly girl/ tomboy like Amy. But more girlish and she was one hell of a gamer. 'Best of both worlds' was how Rebecca described her personality. Almost like Amy's separated twin at birth. But as the party progressed, and Amy and her newfound friend made plans to practice archery, she realized something. She was in one huge web of trouble and she didn't know what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In a Tree

The next day Amy got up in pure excitement, after what happened yesterday, she couldn't' wait to meet Rebecca. But as she walked to the Elf Kingdom, she felt a twinge of guilt in her throat, knowing what she was doing was wrong. But these feelings disappeared as soon as she entered the kingdom. Many were training. Some looked at her with blank stares and others were giving her a welcoming glance which brought back her guilt. She really didn't want to do this, but if she didn't….Cartman would report her father, he'll go to jail….he would try to kill her….. 'Dammit Cartman' she thought bitterly. Emma ran up to her friend with a smile on her face. Over these past few days, they seemed to be getting long well; Emma seemed a lot more trusting towards her, which according to many was rare.

"Hi Amy!" she cried smiling adjusting her glasses, then there was a close of the gate, in entered another girl. She was around Amy's height, she had long black hair with gentle curls, but it was let down. She had a bit of freckles on her face and her style was just as Amy had heard, kinda girly, but at the same time tough. She wore a purple hoodie and it was covered with a silver breastplate. She wore a purple skirt that went right above her knees; she sported black leggings underneath and purple converses. But like her sweater, it wasn't the first thing you noticed, it was the armor she bared. She had gloves to control her sword, and a helmet. Although she had simple means of protection, it was so intimidating and with her combat skills made her the Elf's third best warrior. The two best were Kyle and Stan. She had her sword while Emma had arrows. Amy smiled; maybe she could even learn a few things.

"Hey Em- So you must be the Great Amy." She said fist bumping Amy.

"Well you must be the Great Rebecca."

"Call me Becca if you like though."

"Okay…Becca." Rebecca smiled, she decided Amy seemed alright, but she'd talk to her later. The girls began training as soon as the battle started, Amy used some abilities of er own, one of her favorites were Backstab, was one of constant use, yet Rebecca seemed to dodged it well. Kyle was sitting on his throne watching Amy. He had noticed her skill over the past few days, a strong warrior, yet very kind…not to mention beautiful…

"Hey dude…hello…HEY! Earth to Kyle!" Stan yelled. Kyle snapped back up. Stammering for an excuse, Stan rolled his eyes and told Kyle that Humans were invading their territory in the woods and garden. Shocked Kyle ordered his best warriors to head out, Rebecca was about to go as she was in this group and captain along with Stan, but Kyle told her she had to stay in case they invaded the kingdom. As Stan went out, Emma approached him.

"Um…hi...Stan..."

"Hey Emma…I can't talk right now but-" Emma hugged him tight she knew how ruthless the humans were, she was assured that he'd be fine. But all at the same time she was concerned if he ran into Kenny, they were god friends those two, but it saddened her they had to fight. Stan felt shocked that she was hugging him, it felt weird, like he felt safe with her…wait what? Gently he pushed her away and walked off. No…she just wasn't his type…besides he had Wendy right? Emma didn't know what to feel she just went back to trying to work with her arrows, while Rebecca tried to help Amy with her combat skills. They two wrestled while Kyle and the rest of the elves anxiously prepared for any attacks. As the girls fought, Amy lost stance, and feel on her back. Grinning in victory, Rebecca placed a foot on Amy's chest, not intentionally hurting her, but obviously shoving it in her face.

"Pitiful, honey do you expect to kick ass like that?" Amy rolled her eyes when Kyle showed up.

"Don't be a smart ass Becca'." Kyle said. Rebecca shrugged, turned and returned to training. Kyle helped Amy up.

"Sorry, she's kinda too full of herself at times, she's gonna get herself into trouble at times, but here let me show you something. He guided her to a training dummy. "Ok…try to kick his ass." Amy lifted her sword and was about to fight when Kyle stopped her. "Here….try this..." He guided her hands into holding her sword with a tight grip, Amy blushed to this.

"Umm ok…thanks..."

"Ok now attack me." Kyle said, standing in front of her. Amy was a bit hesitating. But she attacked and lunged toward him. But he casually subside the attack. "Come on, bring it!" he yelled. My tried every move she could, some got him, some of his moves hurt her, but they were evenly matched…or he was going easy on her? She didn't know but she tried to keep herself steady until, using his golf club, he managed to send her off his feet. He smiled at her, teasingly.

"Hey no fair two outta three!" she yelled. Kyle laughed until he was stopped by a small voice.

"Kyle!" a small Canadian boy, his brother, Ike ran out. He tackled his big brother with both of them laughing. He was dressed in a pirate outfit with two swords. Amy couldn't help but smile on how close they were. Jokingly Ike took Kyle's hat and placed it on his head, letting Kyle's curly red hair show. 'It looks really cute' Amy thought. But upon this realization she died to slap herself no…No….NO! No way….not again….she turned away sadly and tried to continue her training. Kyle noticed Amy going back to training, he couldn't help but give a confused look, was she okay? Ike however, jumped up and ran back into the house, trying to avoid a game of Kick the Baby.

It was then a carrier raven gave word to Rebecca that a wave of humans had taken down half the elves. Shocked and furious, Rebecca decided to storm out to a tree house she had made in the woods, it was her attack post; she was dying for vengeance for her fallen warriors. But Kyle stopped her

"Uh…hell no Kyle, I ain't gonna let this pass, someone's gotta give Fatass a butt whipping, and it's gonna be me."

"Ok ok, go deal with him, but take Amy and Emma with you, you'll need help, Becca'." Rebecca nodded as her friend and Amy approached her.

"Come on follow me girls." They left the base. Even though it was in the woods, Rebecca thought it was best they stock up on supplies. She urged the girls to go ahead and keep watch. Emma made sure no humans were nearby while Amy climbed to go inside. Amy thought the tree house looked awesome, with its supplies and armored, plus its maps; it showed the Elf's Kingdom. Feeling rather guilty but pressured to obey Cartman's blackmail, she snapped picture of the info on her phone. But she felt a lump of guilt. However someone called Emma out or….insult her out?

"Hey skank!" yelled a voice. Amy peaked out of the tree house to see Emma approached by a group of girls…Wendy Testaburger and her friends Heidi, Bebe, and few other girls that were like her minions. "You are so stupid why you don't kill yourself ugly!"

"Nobody like you, you failed abortion!"

"You are just a retarded piece of blubber with glasses!"

"Go to hell fat ass!"

"You are a worthless piece of shit bitch!" That did it Amy began to climb down through the back she had had it.

"L-leave me alone." Whimpered Emma who was beginning to cry.

"Awww is the little baby cwying?!" hissed the girls fiercely. Then Wendy pushed her into the tree, hard.

"HEY BITCH BACK OFF!" yelled Amy shoving Bebe into a rock.

"Oh…it's you? And you and what army?" Wendy sneered.

"Me…." Hissed a voice. Wendy's eyes widen as she slowly turned around. Wind blowing in her hair, her green eyes were burning with hate, was Rebecca. Slowly she approached and without warning grabbed Wendy and smashed her to the ground giving her a bloody nose and bitch slapped her. Shocked but glad Amy decided to deal with the pin head minions. After a few minutes the girls scrammed. Emma hugged Rebecca and thanked Amy for helping her.

"Those bitches have done this since last year, I fucking hate them." Grumbled Rebecca, cradling Emma who still had tears in her eyes. Later they got back the first they saw was a ticked off Stan.

"Dude?! What the heck?!" Amy's mouth dropped open…was he?

"Oh don't start with me boy!" hissed Rebecca "Your little slut beat up her, so if you have anything to say talk to my hand" she said, which she had flipped off Stan with. Kyle approached them, he knew what was going on, but he always felt tugged and tugged bout who to stand by. IT was wrong, but she was his girlfriend, he didn't know what to do. He sended them all home except Amy.

"Ummm….Amy…I was wondering...Um…you've been with us for a bit, and I was wondering if you wanna stand a night shift with me, in the garden….tomorrow night, you see the humans could find ways to infiltrate our kingdom."

"I…I'd…like to…Kyle"

"REALLY!? Umm….well….great! I'll see you tomorrow night…um you don't have to, but you can bring some snacks or stuff, I will too…" he stammered. He walked away to address the rest of the elves with his head held high and a big grin across his face.

Rebecca and Emma gave a smile to Amy and a wink. But as for Amy a blur flew through her mind, fear, sadness, and happiness?

"Keep it together girl, she hissed. But at the same time she locked it up as she headed home, tonight she had to keep her wits together, but at the same time she wanted to talk to Lily, Butters, and Kenny. She missed them. But now, she was focusing on one new problem…was she falling for Kyle?

* * *

_**Well that's a wrap, this time :3 btw, the new picture for the story is my OCs. The one in pink is Lily, The girl in red is Emma, The girl in blue is Amy, and the one in purple is Rebecca! Well till next time! Favorite! Review! Follow! Food is accepted :)**_

_** 3 Summer Sunset 3**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What Am I?

_**Hey guys what's up! It's summersunset821 here for another chapter! Sorry junior year is eating me alive. I'll write more during breaks though promise! Enjoy!**_

It had been around a month, and things were at a standstill. Amy had gotten closer with the girls, much too her joy, but to her concern. Joy, because she liked having another little group of friends that could listen to her, and she and Kyle had gotten pretty close as well. But she was concerned, she didn't want to be a manipulative person, but she knew Cartman would do as he said. They weren't playing today because the kings needed to rest this weekend, with this opportunity at hand, Amy decided to go see Kenny.

"Boy may be a total perv at times, but he understands a lot." Amy reasoned. Besides she really didn't know what else o do regarding this….mess.

As she walked pasted many houses, she was careful not to get herself caught by any players of the Elf kingdom. Eventually she made it to Kenny's house. He was still wearing his princess Zelda costume.

"Well, well, well, look who's back from the dead eh Ames?"

"Nice to see you too Kenny."

"That's Princess to you peasant." Kenny said jokingly.

"Sheesh Kenny, don't you get tired of wearing that?"

"Hell no, besides…" he trailed off as a little girl with brown hair came up to the two, it was Lauren. She gave a warm smile to Amy.

"Hi Amy! Kenny and I were playing together can you play too?" she asked innocently. Before Amy could speak a crash was heard. Mr. and Mrs. McCormick were fighting. Again. Amy frowned, she understood what Kenny was dealing with, her own father wasn't going easy on her nowadays either. Maybe that's why she saw Kenny as a brother. He was fun, a good listener, and most of all he understood her as much as she understood him. They decided to head out to Stark Pond, to play and talk about this.

After a little while of playing hide and seek with Lauren, Kenny offered her a dollar to buy herself an ice cream cone when they got back into town. While Lauren bought herself some ice cream, Amy and Kenny decided to talk behind the store. Amy, when she was accepted into the Elf kingdom vowed not to talk to any humans; if she was caught talking to Kenny…it wouldn't be good. At all.

"So lemme get this straight….Fatass is blackmailing you to be a spy in the elf kingdom and if you don't do what he says he'll expose your dad….and if you do it he'll give you highest position and accept you officially?" Kenny asked trying to understand, Cartman hadn't explained why Amy wasn't there. Kenny, Butters, and Lily didn't get why either even though they kept pestering him about it.

"Yeah pretty much..."

"Well what is the point, I mean, your dad is an abusive dick…"

"Kenny…you know he has connections…he'll bail out and come after me…besides…remember when your folks were arrested cause of the meth-lab incident?" Kenny looked down, how could he forget that, plus them cameras around his home from 'White Trash in Trouble'?

"Yeah….so how's it like there?"

"It's good I've met a few people there…"

"Oh…looks like I'm in the trash them." Grinned Kenny nudging Amy.

"Shut it Ken." Amy said with a smile. "Well….I met a few girls, I met Emma, and a girl named Rebecca…and…"

"WAIT REBBECA?!"

"Um…yeah…..what is it?"

"She's fucking hot! She has a nice rack and she-"

"Um whoa there Kenny….." Amy said whacking him on the head for his perverted comment with a disgusted look on her face. Kenny laughed.

"She's pretty cool though, she plays video games I like too and she seems really tough." Kenny said

"Yeah...but sometimes she acts so egotistical like-come on you aren't all that, she loves to boast too much."

"Eh…true..."

"By the way how do you even know her Ken?"

"Oh, one day Stan introduced her to me and Cartman, she whopped his sorry ass, and he ran home crying to his 'mam' "Kenny said laughing hysterically "You should've seen her face though! But yeah….besides her he introduced us to that girl…Emma…poor kid, she's got the hots for the guy, but he don't care."

"Yeah…plus his bitch is destroying her….it not fair…" They sat in silence for a few minutes. Soon Kenny cleared his throat "So who else have you met?"

"Well I know Kyle and Stan a bit more. Stan's cool I guess, Kyle…."

"Kyle..."

"Well I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Like….he's really sweet, and pretty smart too he helped me with my homework once. He's super tough awesome at video games too. He has a temper…but I've seen his softer side…the week before he and I were in the woods…he was practicing a move with Ike you know his little bro? Well…some humans try to hurt him, he went crazy on them….he cares a lot….not to mention he was the first to want me to be accepted here in the Elf Kingdom….he's kind and really cute and I-" before she continued Kenny began giggling mischievously.

"Ummm does the Great Amy have a crush?" Amy blushed so bad you'd thought she was a tomato.

"Shut up Kenny I don't wanna have a crush you know that…besides he probably does not trust me in his mind."

"Sure…..you were swooning!"

"SHUT it Ken….." grumbled Amy glaring at the blonde boy who was falling against the wall laughing.

"Don't deny it!"

"I can't be a mushy dumb idiot and you know that!"

"Why? You afraid of him kicking your ass in Call of duty or Guitar Hero?"

"No…."

"Is it your dad….if it is we can…"

"No...The bastard doesn't have anything to do with this…."

"Then why...oh…wait are you talking about..." Kenny said, his face falling. He'd nearly forgotten what had happened to Amy four months ago. It really hurt her. She didn't want to remember that and no matter how many times people pestered him, he wouldn't tell what happened. At all. He hugged her, feeling rather regretful of bringing up that painful memory. Lauren ran up to them, apologizing for the wait. They decided to head back, Amy to her home. But before she left Kenny had one last word to her.

"Look Amy….forget the Kyle thing in this…just keep this in mind…it's up to you…I don't know what to do about your dad in this…but you can't keep the act up forever either. You and I both know that."

"Well….what do I do now?"

"Hmmm….ok…..next weekend, try to go t Lily's. Butters and I will try to head there too. Then we'll talk. But for now…try to keep a low profile or something…because if you…get hurt…you'll lose everything."

Amy nodded and returned home, her brain a blur and her heart in her throat.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Web of Lies

_**Heeeyyyyyyy everybody! I'm back from the dead! *gets hit with tomatoes* sorry I've not been keeping up to date. Junior year is so hard :( but I'll try to get my schedule back together :) So enjoy! :) **_

Amy scrutinized her surroundings as she entered Lily's home. She felt a pang of terror as she thought she saw Craig and Token. Thankfully Lily invited her in. The two girls walked upstairs to her room where Kenny and Butters were already there. Lily's room was brighter than Amy's that's for sure; it was very….pink to say the least. Pink and fluffy, with stuffed animals, lace, dresser, and a canopy bed, who couldn't say she was one of the girliest girls of South Park? One her dresser was pictures of her and their friends but also of Wendy, Bebe, and Red. Amy's nose scrunched. Lily really trusted them. Actually she referred to them as her best friends. Now if she saw what happened to Emma? Then maybe she'd change her tune. But at the same time she wasn't so sure if Red was really into it, same with Wendy. She'd heard about the good things they had done especially Wendy. So either they were really good at hiding things or something was up.

But these thoughts disappeared as she sat down. There was a huge plate of snacks there on the floor. Kenny was munching on some chips and soda, while Butters was eating some cookies. Before Cartman got to Koopa Keep, Lily had smuggled out a few snacks. Amy and Lily helped themselves to some treats, as soon as they settled in, Kenny spoke up.

"So what are we gonna do now Ames..." he started.

"I don't know Ken…Where's..." replied Amy eating some cheesy poofs.

"Oh Douchebag? He said he would try and keep the others busy, especially Cartman. Then he received a text saying: I will be there soon.

"Hey share…." said Kenny playfully.

"Mine! MY PRECIOUS!" Amy hissed clutching the bag even tighter. Everyone laughed at her hysterically. With Cartman always stealing the healing supplies, they barley remembered the taste of snacks. So better yet eat some now before Fat Ass does.

"Okay Amy easy there! Oh Jesus son of Mary, wife of Joseph! Cartman would beat you up if he found out you were backing out."

"Not to mention go after us as well..." pointed out Lily as she finished a doughnut.

"Well…..he may be a sadistic bastard, but maybe there is a way we can go around him…." Said Kenny.

"Go on….." said Amy, hopeful that Kenny would get her out of this mess.

"Well….Cartman was planning to raid the Elf kingdom….Maybe what we could do is stage a kidnapping."

"Wait…so it'll be like I'm kidnapped back into the human's side…AND NO ONE WILL SUSPECT A THING!" she leaped up and hugged Kenny. "Wow thanks you smart little perv! Now I won't be served as chili!"

Kenny smiled at her. But then Lily spoke up.

"It's an awesome idea Kenny….but we gotta make sure every single part is perfect. Cause' even you said before, Cartman is dumb, but he ain't that dumb. Plus, Amy has made some good connections on their side too….what if they try to take her back?"

"W-well how 'bout this." Butter said, fiddling with his hands. "We could use Douchebags new weapon and knock out any guards and their main points then we will have no trouble getting in…maybe YOU can help us with that Amy?"

"I-I…can't. You know why." Amy said looking down.

"Amy. Look…I understand you wanna protect your friends. I always am defending Wendy and Bebe from haters." Even if they may or may not deserve it, thought Amy. "But look this is going to be the best way to do it, we find out their weak points and we get you out and this'll end it."

"Yeah and we promise not to tell Cartman anything." Said Kenny "Stan and Kyle are still my friends even if we are on opposite sides."

"Okay…" said Amy, giving her friends a warm smile. "What I say doesn't leave this room." They all promised.

"Well, the forest is nearby Kyle's house…."

"We can send our thieves through the trees and knock out the warriors." Said Kenny. Amy gave out bits of clues, all feeling guilty. She was starting to feel more torn apart than ever and now was mentally praying for this plan to work. If it didn't….

"So how will you tell the others how to fight without giving anything away?" asked Amy.

"What I'll do as a mage," said Lily "Is guide them near the woods to practice and heal and maybe we can spread a fake rumor among them that there is something that could help us in the woods."

"Think it'll work." Muttered Kenny. With that the group decided to head out. They gave Amy the exact things to say and do…they hoped for the best as they said goodbye to each other. Kenny texted Douchbag what they were going to do this week up until next Saturday.

That night Amy lay in bed. She couldn't sleep. She was thinking of her four closest friends. But she thought of her new friends Rebecca and Emma, she thought of the elves who accepted her…and Kyle…no...This was for the best and maybe the best way to get her out of this deal because if Cartman saw that she had returned through this plan, he could assume someway in that dense head of his that something was up or maybe not…but either way, she would have to wait and see.

* * *

_**Well That's all for now, hoped you enjoyed it! Bye ~ SummerSunset821**_


End file.
